Be Mine Poupée !
by LuNa-and-NaLu-Fic
Summary: Natsu est un garçon intelligent et très convoité par la gente féminine dans son lycée. Il s'en ai rarement intéressé mais la venue d'une jolie blonde va y remédié. Et il va la faire tourner en bourique en jouant de son charme. Joue-t-il avec elle ? Vous le serez qu'en lisant. Fic fairy tail NaLu.
1. prologue

Prologue

Cette histoire commence dans l'appartement d'un jeune homme. Un jeune homme aux étranges cheveux rose. Il était de nature plutôt musclé, attirant sans arrêt le regard de beaucoup de filles aux hormones en furies. Mais sa il s'en fichait pas mal. La gente féminine ne l'avait jamais très attiré. Pas qu'il était homo, loin de là ! Seulement pour se jeune homme, aucunes filles ne sort vraiment du lot. Il lui était bien sur arrivé d'aller à des rendez-vous. À cause de ses amis qu'il lui on plus ou moins forcé la mains hein, on va pas se mentir. Mais aucunes d'entre elles n'avaient « fait l'affaire ».

Ce jeune homme s'appelle Natsu Dragneel. Il a 17 ans et rentre en première cette année. En seconde les filles l'avait qualifié de garçon inaccessible à cause de ses allures froides. Le rendant populaire et très mystérieux. Ses amis utilisait un peu sa popularité auprès des filles qu'ils draguaient. Surtout son meilleur ami, Grey. Un garçon assez ténébreux avec qui il adorait se disputer. C'est d'ailleurs souvent lui qui lui arrangeait des rancard. Car pour sortir avec une fille, il lui promettait un rancard avec Natsu. Voilà pourquoi il était obligé d'y aller.

Ce matin là, où plutôt en fin de matinée car il était quand même déjà 11h30, Natsu décida de se réveiller. Enfin son portable décida de le réveiller. Toujours les yeux fermé, il chercha son portable à tâtons sur sa petite table de nuit. Une fois trouvé, il ouvrit un œil pour voir qui venait de le « faire chier ». Voyant le noms de Grey s'afficher, il soupira et s'assit dans son lit. Il ouvrit le message pour y lire

_**Message de Grey:**_

_Yo gros Naze ! J'espère que je te réveil ! Sinon dommage. Bref, avec les potes on a décidé de sortir. Donc ramène ton cul à 14h30 au parc, endroit comme d'hab._

Natsu sourit face à ce message et décida de répondre:

_**Message de Natsu:**_

_Je t'emmerde gros bâtard ! Je viens si je veux !_

Après avoir répondu, il décida de prendre sa douche. Il pris au passage un caleçon et un pantalon, et direction, la douche. Il en sortit 10 minutes plus tard, les cheveux séchés négligemment, et torse nu. Il regarda une nouvelle fois son portable pour voir si Grey lui aurait répondu. Et c'était effectivement le cas.

_**Message de Grey:**_

_Fais pas chier et ramène ta fraise, la Tagada !_

Il se mit à rire tout seul, et commanda une pizza. En attendant que le livreur arrive, il décida de jouer avec son chat étrangement bleu qu'il avait nommé Happy.

Après mangé il joua à la PS4, attendant l'heur de rejoindre ses potes. Quand se fut l'heur il se décida à enfiler un tee-shirt, une veste et des baskets pour partir.  
>Alors qu'il était dans ses pensés concernant la rentrée qu'il se promettait pourris pour lui, il bouscula une personne dans un croisement.<p>

« - Aie !  
>- Excusez-moi. J'était dans mes pensé et je ne vous est pas vue arrivé. S'excusa Natsu<br>- Pas grave. Je ne faisais pas attention où j'allais de toute façon. Fit une blonde avec une assez grosse poitrine. »

Natsu se dit qu'elle était... comment dise ses potes déjà , Ah oui ! Bonne ! Elle, elle rougissait a vue d'œil. Se que Natsu remarqua.

« - Bon à plus. La quitta Natsu.  
>- Oh, Euh... oui à plus... »<p>

Cette jolie blonde était déçu de ne pas pouvoir rester avec Natsu un peu plus longtemps. Quand à lui, il se dit qu'enfaite elle était comme toute les autres. Attiré par le physique, ne cherchant pas à le connaitre d'abord. Arrivé aux parc il vit que son ami Gajeel, un homme aux long cheveux noir en bataillent et aux yeux rouges, monté d'une musculature tout aussi imposante que celle de Natsu, était déjà arrivé. Un détaille chez lui, il avait de nombreux piercing sur son visage. Il s'installa sur la table en bois, normalement faite pour les pique-niques et mis son casque sur ses oreilles. Après tout ses Grey qu'il l'avait obligé à sortir. Sa n'aurait tenus qu'à lui il aurait joué à la console toute la journée. Donc il écouta la musique ne se préoccupant pas du reste. Il tchèqua ses potes au fur et à mesure qu'ils arrivaient mais c'est tout. C'est Grey qu'il lui enleva le casque des oreilles.

« - Bordèle tu fait chier Grey !  
>- Rho fait pas ta salope ! Luxus à une nouvelle super importante à nous dire. Dit-il tout fière »<p>

Luxus est un garçon assez musclé, Blond aux yeux sombre. Il était toujours de très bon conseil.

« -Enfaite c'est pas super important, et sa ne risque pas d'intéresser Natsu.  
>- Et bim ! Dans ton cul d'exhibitionniste !<br>- Rho fait pas chier veux-tu.  
>- Les gars, fermez là. »<p>

L'homme qui venait de prendre la parole était Sting Eucliff. Une autre blond aux yeux bleu/gris. Il était tout aussi musclé que ses compagnons. Et il était aussi de nature très perverse. Pas de la à violer une femme bien sur. Mais fallait voir le nombre de magazines douteux qu'il avait sous son lit.

« - Ta gueule String ! Rajouta Gajeel.  
>- Mon nom c'est Sting ! Pas String, métal-man !<br>- Franchement niveau insultes, tu as des progrès à faire. Fit remarquer Natsu à Sting  
>- Rha c'est bon la Tagada ! Tu n'as rien à me dire !<br>- Je m'en fiche c'est bon les Tagada.  
>- Vous êtes des gamins... Soupira de lassitude un autre jeune homme. »<p>

Lui s'appelle Gerald. C'était sans le moins qu'on puisse dire le plus intelligent et le plus mature de la bande. Il était moins musclé que ses compagnons, mais ne laissait tout de même pas à désirer. Ses cheveux était de couleur bleu, avec des yeux de couleur vert sapin. Il avait un tatouage sur l'une des partie de son visage.

« - Tsa ! Fit Sting visiblement vexé.  
>- Bon que voulais-tu nous dire Luxus ? Demanda un autre jeune brun. »<p>

Lui c'est Zeref. Il a les cheveux de couleur ébène. Des yeux rouge écarlate qui, faisait frémir beaucoup de personne juste avec un seul regard. Sa peau était un peu pale. Un peu plus petit que ses amis. Il parlait très peu, mais si il le faisait, il choisissait ses mots pour ne pas en rajouter d'inutile. Souvent s'il il intervenait c'est que les disputes de ses copains l'énervait. Et tout le monde sais qu'il ne faut jamais trop le chercher. Il était peut-être petit, mais il était le plus craint par la gente masculine.

« - Y a mon vieux qui m'a dit qu'il y aurait une nouvelle cette année. Une fille assez bourgeoise je crois. C'est la fille Hertefilia.  
>- Wooh, une gosse de riche ! Elle doit être bonne ! Je sens que je vais me la faire !<br>- Grey... les seules meuf que tu te tape c'est les groupies de Natsu, fit remarquer Gajeel d'un air exaspéré.  
>- La ferme je pux draguer sans me servir de l'argument Natsu !<br>- Bah essaye... tien ! Sur la brune là bas, le défia Luxus.  
>- Pff, je l'emballe les doigt dans le nez !<br>- Le fait pas littéralement, sinon tu risque de la dégouté, fit Natsu pour le mettre en garde. »

Sur ces mots, Gray partit alla conquête de cette jeune femme sous les yeux des ses amis. Il revint vers eux cinq minute plus tard, avec la trace d'une baffe sur la joue. Ils étaient tous mort de rire à par ce malheureux.

« - Putain la tarte qu'elle ta foutus ! Elle y est pas aller de mains morte ! Dit Sting pour enfoncé encore plus son pote !  
>-La ferme ! Elle à juste pas été sensible à mes charme c'est tout ! Se défendit Grey.<br>-Ouais on te croit tous. Rétorqua Luxus. »

Ils parlèrent encore pendant un petit moment. Puis Natsu, fatigué d'entendre ses amis dire des conneries plus grosse que eux, leur dit au revoir et marcha vers son domicile. Sur le chemin du retour Natsu vue la jeune femme qu'il avait bousculé un peu plus tôt. Il l'observa de loin. Elle avait l'aire de s'être perdu. Il attendit cinq minutes la regardant se perdre de plus en plus. À ce qu'il pouvait en juger, elle cherchait son domicile. Puis il se décida à l'aborder.

«- Tu t'es perdu ? Questionna-t-il sachant déjà la réponse.  
>- Euh... oui. Mais je ne veux pas vous déranger.<br>- Tu me dérange pas, et tu peut me tutoyer. T'habite où ?  
>- comment sais-tu que c'est à mon domicile que je veux me rendre ?<br>- Je t'observe depuis cinq minutes, à regarder tout les noms des rues, et à parler toute seule. »

La petite blonde baissa la tête honteuse de son comportement de plus tôt.

« Alors, continua Natsu, t'habite où ?  
>- Qu'est-ce qui me dit que tu n'es pas un psychopathe, tueur en série ?<br>- J'ai vraiment une gueule à tuer de pauvres innocents juste pour le plaisir ? Demanda Natsu blasé.  
>- Pas vraiment...<br>- Alors dit moi. »

Lucy sortie un papier de sa poche et le tendit à Natsu qui le pris et le lut.

« Boulevard d'awa... c'est dans les quartiers des riches sa ! S'exclama-t-il.  
>- Heum... oui. Alors c'est par où ?<br>- Comment tu as fait pour te perdre ? D'habitude les riches ont pas des chauffeurs à leur disposition quand ils ont envie d'aller où ils veulent ?  
>- Si... mais j'ai pas envie que mon père surveille mes chaque faits et geste. Et je sais qu'il demanderait au chauffeur où je suis aller... fit-elle sur un ton mélancolique.<br>- Mouais... dur, dur d'être riche de nos jour... enfin bref, tu vas par là, montra-t-il du doigt. Sur à peu près 500 mêtres, ensuite tu va à droite. Tu vas voir y a une boulangerie « les pains chaud » je crois, bah tu tourne à l'angle de cette boulangerie. Après tu trouvera très vite ton boulevard.  
>- Merci ! S'écria-t-elle heureuse. »<p>

Elle sauta sur Natsu et lui embrassa la joue. Il frissonna à ce contacte. C'était bien la première fois que sa lui arrivait ça. Il n'en pris pas compte cela dit. Elle se détacha de lui et lui dit:

« Je t'en dois une tu me sauve la vie !  
>- Ouais, si on se revoit.<br>- Bah je pense oui.  
>- Mouais bon, à plus.<br>- À plus ! »

Ils partirent chacun de leur côté.

Arrivé chez lui, Natsu se mit devant la télé et y resta jusqu'à qu'il due se levé pour aller chercher le restant de pizza. Il la mangea devant la télé comme à son habitude. Il laissa trainer la boite sur la petite table basse. Environ deux heur après, vers 22h30 il partit se coucher, pour être en forme le lendemain.

* * *

><p>Hey, Hey ! Voici le prologue de ma fic sur fairy tail. Alors c'est mes début dans l'écriture roman alors soyer indulgents (ou pas).<p> 


	2. Chapter 1

Be mine Poupée !

Chapitre 1

Aujourd'hui c'était le jour de la rentrée. Dans un petit appartement, un bruit strident cassa les oreilles à notre jeune Tagada. Il leva son bras lascivement et éteignit son réveille. Il se leva paresseusement et s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Il entra dans la douche et laissa l'eau couler sur sa peau au teint légèrement bronzé. Il repensa alors à la blonde d'hier. Un petit sourire s'étira de ses lèvres. Il se lava rapidement et mit son uniforme. Uniforme composé d'un pantalon noir en jean et en coupe droite. Une chemise blanche à manche longue pouvant se retrousser en été. Une cravate dont la couleur pouvait varier selon les envies. Et d'un pull en cachemire beige pour l'hiver. Vu qu'il ne faisait pas tellement froid, Natsu laissa déboutonnés trois boutons et laissa sa cravate, du même vert que ses yeux, desserrée. Cet accoutrement laissa un peu son torse à l'air libre laissant deviner son imposante musculature en dessous. Il se regarda dans le miroir :

« - Je ne comprends pas ce que j'ai de particulier. Franchement les femmes sont bizarres. Je ne les comprends vraiment pas. »

Il se dirigea vers sa chambre et ses yeux se posèrent sur une magnifique écharpe blanche en écaille. C'était son père adoptif qui la lui avait offerte. Deux semaines avant de mourir dans un accident de voiture. Un poids lourd bien lancé avait grillé le feu rouge et son père s'était déjà engagé. Il en est mort sur le coup. Il la laissa sur la chaise sur laquelle elle trainait et partit dans la cuisine. Il y prit son petit déjeuner, un chocolat chaud avec des petits pains aux laits. Après ça, il partit en direction de l'arrêt de bus.

Du côté de la petite blonde, elle émergeait de son sommeil à cause de sa servante Virgo. Sa servante ayant ouvert les épais rideaux elle ne put retenir un grognement.

« - Hmmm… Virgo. Je ne veux pas me lever… gémit la blonde

- Désolé Mlle Lucy mais il est l'heur de vous préparez. Informa Virgo

- D'accord… Capitula-t-elle. »

La blonde du Nom de Lucy marcha d'un pas nonchalant vers sa salle de bain, jumelle à sa chambre. Elle en ressortie une demi-heure plus tard vêtue de son uniforme scolaire semblable à celui de Natsu à part un détaille, la jupe et les bas de laine. Elle était légèrement maquillée et s'était fait deux couettes retombant sur ses épaules. Elle descendit s'installer à table là où son paternel était entrain de lire le journal en buvant son café.

« - Bonjour père. Le salua-t-elle.

- Bonjour. Prête pour ton premier jour ? Demanda-t-il.

- Un peu stressé mais ça devrait allez.

- Ne t'en fais pas, je suis sur que tout va bien se passer. La rassura-t-il.

- Merci père. »

Oui, contrairement à ses apparences d'homme strict, son père, Jude Hertefillia était gentil et rassurant envers sa fille. Mais comme tous les pères, il s'inquiète pour sa fille et a tendance à un peu trop la surveiller. Les servantes lui amenèrent un chocolat avec des croissants. Elle ne put malheureusement en avaler qu'un seul, à cause du stresse. Un fois son petit déjeuner fini, elle partit vers l'arrêt de bus pour prendre son car scolaire. Oui la veille elle avait convaincue son père de ne pas faire déplacer le chauffeur de la famille pour elle. Elle ne voulait en aucuns cas attirer l'attention de tous les élèves dès son premier jour.

Du côté de Natsu, il venait de monter dans le car avec son meilleur ami Gray. Il avait laissé gray passer en premier espérant être caché par lui lors de sa monté. Mais malheureusement pour lui, sa couleur de cheveux ne passait inaperçu. Et il entendit vite les voix des crécelles qui hurlaient :

« - KYAAAA ! Natsu-sama ! Vous nous avez manqué ! »

Bien qu'il les ignorait, et qu'il voulut passer sans encombre, il ressentit tout de même des mains assez curieuse courir sur son fessier lorsqu'il passait. Et pas qu'une ! Arrivé sur la banquette arrière il s'installa comme à son habitude au milieu. Il en profita pour foudroyer du regard toutes ces Groupies trop entreprenantes à son goût. Au bout de cinq minutes de trajet il n'y avait déjà plus de places. Mais contre toute attente il restait encore une personne à prendre. Natsu se dit que cette personne devra s'assoir dans les escaliers. Mais lorsqu'il vue que c'était la petite blonde d'hier il eut soudain une idée. Rien que pour faire enrager toutes celles qui ont étés un peu trop entreprenantes envers lui. Alors que celle-ci était occupée à chercher une place, il l'interpela :

« - Hey Blondie ! S'écria-t-il.

- Hein ? Oh c'est toi ! fit-elle en lui souriant. »

Il lui fit signe de la main de venir vers lui. Elle le fit. Arrivé à sa hauteur, Natsu la retourna, la saisi pas les hanches et la fit s'assoir sur ses genoux. Tous ses amis le regardaient avec des yeux comme des soucoupes. Jamais, au grand jamais Natsu n'avait été comme ça avec une fille. Lucy était assez gênée de cette situation. Tous les regards étaient braqués sur elle. Tous les regards étaient soit étonnés, soit des regards d'assassins. Sur le moment elle voulut se faire aussi petite qu'une fourmi pour passer inaperçu. Elle maudit ce bellâtre de l'avoir mise dans une telle situation. Et elle qui voulait passer inaperçu… c'était raté.

« - Vue qu'il n'y à plus de place tu peux venir sur mes genoux ! S'exclama-t-il comme si cela était normal.

- Me-Merci… Bredouilla-t-elle rouge de gêne. Au faite c'est quoi ton nom ? Essaya-t-elle de passer outre ce petit incident.

- Natsu Dragneel que la nourriture?

- Lucy Hertefillia. Répondit-elle

- Ah ! Alors c'est toi la nouvelle ? S'incrusta Grey dans la conversation pour pouvoir avoir une chance de la pécho. Même si Natsu avait une longueur d'avance sur lui.

- Euh… oui. Fit-elle intimidée.

- Bah oui réfléchit un peu l'exhibitionniste ! Si tu ne l'as jamais vue c'est qu'elle est nouvelle ! Fit Natsu comme si c'était l'évidence même.

- Rho ça va ! Moi j'ai juste fais tilt quand elle nous à dit son nom. Vu que Luxus nous la dit hier.

- Mais oui Natsu ne surmène pas le cerveau lent de ce cher Grey dès la rentrée. Le pauvre. Renchérie Sting pour enfoncer encore plus Grey. »

Notre jeune blonde était un peu perdue de ce que racontaient ces garçons et Natsu le remarqua. Il lui présenta sa bande et lui raconta alors leur après midi au parc Pour qu'elle si retrouve un peu. Sans s'en rendre compte Natsu avait placé l'une de ses mains sur une cuisse, mise à nue entre les bas en laine arrivant au dessus des genoux et la jupe, de Lucy. Lucy n'avait pas l'air de l'avoir remarqué non plus. Par contre la bande à Natsu oui. Et cela faisait enrager Grey et Sting qui eux, avait des vues sur la jolie blonde.

Une fois arrivé au lycée, Lucy quitta le groupe des garçons pour aller voir le proviseur. Vu qu'elle était déjà venue pour les papiers d'inscriptions elle n'eut aucun mal à retrouver le chemin du bureau de celui-ci. Elle toqua à la porte et attendit l'autorisation pour y rentrer. Une fois celle-ci obtenue elle entra pour les dernières formalités. Le proviseur était un vieillard de petite taille. Il s'appelle Makarov. Il est plutôt gentil mais un peu pervers sur les bords. Enfin il reste quand même correct.

Du côté de Natsu, il s'était posé sur un banc, un peu éloigner du centre de la cour. Il était avec sa bande de pote. Un silence s'était installé entre eux. Un silence qui ne dérangeait absolument pas Natsu. Au moins ça lui évitait les questions plus chiantes les unes que les autres de ses camarades. Mais son petit moment de tranquillité ne dura pas bien longtemps. En effets, Sting n'en pouvait plus, et voulait savoir à tout prix :

« - Bon Tagada ! Tu la connais d'où Luciole ? Demanda-t-il.

- Ce n'est pas Luciole mais Lucy. Rectifia Grey.

- On s'en fiche ! Dis-moi ! Ordonna Sting.

- Bah je les croisé hier en rentrant chez moi. Fit simplement Natsu.

- Genre tu l'as juste croisé et hop ça y est vous êtes copains ? Va s'y j'y crois pas. Intervenu Gajeel.

- Bah nan elle avait l'air perdu alors je lui ai indiqué le chemin. Continua Natsu tranquillement.

- Alors tu sais où elle habite ? S'enquit Grey.

- Donne-moi son adresse ! Ordonna Sting.

- Oui je me souviens de où elle habite. Mais vois-tu, je ne suis pas disposé à te le dire. Surtout si c'est pour que tu entre chez elle par effraction et que tu tente de la violer. Rétorqua Natsu.

- Arg ! C'est arrivé qu'une fois ! Et je ne l'ai pas violé ! C'est cette connasse qui à inventé ça quand tu es arrivé pour attirer ton attention ! C'est moi la victime dans l'histoire ! Pff, passer pour un violeur nan mais je te jure… en plus elle n'était pas terrible alors pourquoi vouloir violer ça !

- Je sais, je te taquine juste. Mais pourquoi tu es rentré chez elle par effraction ? Demanda Natsu passant sous silence le sujet de la petite blonde.

- Lector s'était perdu et c'est elle qui l'avait ramassée… tu sais très bien que quand c'est à propos de Lector je ne réfléchis plus à rien ! Et puis, on s'en fou de moi on était sur la petite blonde à la base ! Alors ne change pas de sujet ! S'énerva Sting.

- Ne l'approche pas. Fit Grey

- Et pourquoi ça ? Demanda Natsu avec un regard un peu défiant.

- Car si tu commence à tourner autour d'elle nous on aura plus aucunes chances. Expliqua Grey.

- Oh ! Serais-tu entrain d'avouer ton infériorité pas rapport à moi ? Le provoqua Natsu.

- Même pas en rêve gros bâtard ! Injuria Grey. »

Natsu explosa de rire tandis que son meilleur ami se jeta sur lui entamant ainsi une bagarre entre les deux. Zeref les sépara cinq minutes plus tard à cause de la sonnerie. Et les autres ne voulant pas être en retard dès le début de l'année avait sortit le « joker Zeref ».

« - Ok les blaireaux, je vous laisse deux mois d'avance. Si au court de ces deux mois vous réussissez, elle est à vous. Mais si vous n'arrivez à rien en deux mois avec elle, alors je passerais à l'action. Proposa Natsu.

- 3 mois ! Négocia Grey.

-Pourquoi ? Aurais-tu un doute sur tes capacités de drague ? Se moqua Gajeel.

- Les garçons… Souffla Luxus.

- 2 mois et c'est non négociable ! Estime-toi déjà heureux que je te laisse ce l'abs de temps ! Fit Natsu d'un ton ferme et presque menaçant. »

Sur cette phrase, Natsu partit d'un pas rapide vers sa salle de cour, suivit bien vite de ses amis. Ils arrivèrent en même temps que tous les autres élèves. Il y avait un bouchon bien vite dégagé par Gajeel qui n'était pas de nature très patiente. Natsu se plaça tout au fond près de la fenêtre. C'était en quelque sorte sa place fétiche, et personne ne la lui piquait. Grey c'était mis devant lui et avait mit son sac sur la chaise d'à côté pour que personne ne s'assied à côté de lui. Sting se mit à côté de Natsu.

Lucy entendit la sonnerie alors qu'elle était encore dans le bureau du proviseur. Elle paniqua un peu car elle allait être en retard pour le premier cour. Macarov l'accompagna jusqu'à sa salle. Il entra le premier, annonça la venue d'une nouvelle et fit rentrer Lucy. Le professeur lui demanda alors de se présenter. Chose qu'elle détestait faire étant de nature timide.

« Lucy : Bonjour… euh bah, je m'appelle Lucy Hertefilia, euh… j'ai dix-sept ans et euh… j'espère m'entendre avec tout le monde. »

Une fille qui ressemblait à une pétasse murmura un truc du genre : « Parce qu'elle crois après ce qu'elle a fait à Natsu-sama, on va l'apprécier ? » Un groupe de fille pas plus intelligente qu'elle rigolait à sa remarque. Lucy baissa la tête. Visiblement, elle ne se fera pas d'amis cette année.

Le professeur lui demanda de ce placer à côté d'une jeune fille avec des cheveux bleus emmêlés exprès avec un foulard jaune à poids rouges qui s'accordait parfaitement avec le nœud rouge de son uniforme. Grey s'était fait entendre en disant qu'il y avait une place à côté de lui.

« - Fullbuster, je ne pense pas que Mademoiselle Hertefilia aimerait être à côté d'un abruti tel que vous. Lui balança le prof.

- Et Bim ! Dans ta gueule ! Cria Sting.

- Oh le String il va se calmer si il ne veut pas que je le frappe ! Rétorqua Grey. »

Natsu soupira face à cette scène qui était devenue bien trop fréquente à ses yeux. Oui Natsu était plutôt studieux lorsqu'il était en cour. Les profs n'avaient pas à se plaindre de lui. Il écoutait en cour, répondait souvent juste quand on l'interrogeait, avait des bonnes notes, il était en claire un bon élément. C'est d'ailleurs quelque chose qu'adoraient les filles, être intelligent, faire preuve de maturité, décidément les filles ne lui trouvait aucun défaut. Il était l'homme parfait à leurs yeux.

« - Silence ! Intervenu le professeur. Prenez exemple sur dragneel ! Je me demande comment il fait pour rester avec des abrutis comme vous ! S'emporta-t-il.

- Bah… faute de mieux. Répondit le concerné calme et posé.

- Espèce de Bâtard ! Hurlèrent les abrutis en cœur. »

Alors que les poufs était entrain de piailler des Natsu-sama à tout bout de champ, que Grey et Sting était à deux doigts de se jeter sur Natsu et que le professeur demanda le silence sans pour autant l'avoir, Lucy se demandait où elle était encore tombé ? Alors qu'elle resta incrédule face à cette scène, sa voisine de table commença les présentations :

- Salut, Moi c'est Levy Mc Garden. Toi s'est Lucy c'est ça ?

- Euh… oui, enchanté.

- Moi de même. Je voulais te dire… tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter pour la remarque de la pouf. La plupart de ces filles ne sont pas fûtes-fûtes. Elles croient encore au prince charmant…

-Parce qu'elle trouve Natsu charmant ? demanda la blonde

- Hm. Mais pourtant il ne s'intéresse à aucunes d'elles. Répondit Levy.

- Aucunes, aucunes ?!

- Aucunes. Il y a bien eut des rumeurs comme soit disant il avait couché avec telle ou in-telle, mais ce n'était que des balivernes. A croire qu'il est gay ?

Alors qu'elles rigolaient entre elles, le professeur arriva à obtenir le silence grâce à l'intervention de Zeref qui n'avait pas particulièrement envi d'entendre des poules jacasser. Le cour se déroula sans d'autres encombres. Comment ça se fait ? Le prof leur avait donné à tous un teste pour évaluer leur niveau scolaire. Natsu était plutôt confiant en ses résultats. Quant à Lucy, Elle redoutait un peu ce teste. Pourquoi ? Et bien tous simplement qu'elle n'était pas très doué dans toutes les matières sauf le Japonais et l'anglais. Oui elle était plutôt douée en anglais car son père recevait très couramment des invités internationales pour de quelconques contrats, et petit à petit elle l'avait assimilée cette langue. Mais il y à de bonnes raison pour qu'elle est du mal. La première était qu'elle n'avait absolument aucune envie d'étudier. Une crise d'ado surement justifia son père. La deuxième était que bien souvent elle ratait les cours. Pour cause ? La plupart de ses sois disant « amis » se servait d'elle. Soit pour son nom de famille, sa richesse… Mais quand ils n'avaient plus besoin d'elle ils la jetaient comme un déchet lui lançant au passage des mots méchants comme : « Qui pourrait bien aimer une fille comme toi ?! ». Oui Lucy avait été plusieurs fois blessées par son « entourage ». Il y à deux ans elle avait même arrêté d'aller en cours pendant six mois. Ce qui explique maintenant son gros retard dans les cours et son niveau médiocre. Bien qu'elle eut un passer un peu merdique, Lucy c'était toujours relever et n'a jamais perdue espoir qu'un jour elle se fasse de réelle amis. Qui l'aimerons pour ce qu'elle est et pas pour ce qu'elle possède.

* * *

><p>Et voilà en espérant que ça vous à plus. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis. A plus !<p> 


End file.
